Earning her trust
by SuperiorCookies
Summary: Ally a shy songwriter has her hopes up when she and Austin get paired up to write a song for their music assignment, but with her stage fright she's worried that she won't be able to perform her crush on him develops more and more throughout the song, but she's not sure if she can trust him. Can Austin help Ally over her stage fright and more importantly can he earn her trust?
1. Chapter 1

Earning Her Trust

Chapter 1

**Author's note: Yay! I finally got time to write an Austin and Ally fanfiction! I hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't (but wish I did) own Austin and Ally :(**

Ally POV

May 21st

Dear Diary...

There are many reasons I find high school difficult:

1) The work, it's not that I'm falling behind in class because I'm not, in fact I'm a straight 'A' student. I have to be, it's not fair, I spend most of my time studying for tests or perfecting my homework so I can get the A grade. I don't want have to do all this work, it's what my dad wants; the shop he owns, Sonic Boom, the business isn't good, and he makes little money. He blames his grades; apparently they weren't very good so he couldn't for fill a successful career. That's something he doesn't me to have, he wants me to have a good future and that's why I have to put in so much more effort than everyone else. It's not fair.

2) The teasing, everyone teases me because I spend so much time studying and barely get any time to attend any social events, which is unfortunate because I really want to go. Then there's the bullying, constantly shoving me around and forcing me to do their homework. They call me names and prank me so much. Yesterday I came home drenched in soy sauce, bullies really know who to make someone's life a living hell.

3) I have no real friends. It's sad. Having no friends' makes life ten times worse than it already is, there's no one to help pick up the pieces, there's no body to comfort you in emotional crises and most importantly there's no one to help you get through high school. Trish used to be my friend but she ditched me for popularity the first chance she got, she teases me now with all the other mean girls, she changed.

4) Austin Moon. You must be thinking; how can a guy make life difficult? Well it easy for him with his gorgeous blond hair that falls perfectly and his smile is just melting, and those adorable dimples! He's perfect and that's what all the girls in the school think, but it means so much more than that to me. His smile does funny things to my stomach and sometimes I can't get to sleep, he's always on my mind and when he laughs it's like an explosion in my heart. When he walks down the hall it makes my heart flutter, if only he'll notice me. He's always surrounded by girls even though he's taken, dating the queen bitch of the school: Cassidy.

5) Cassidy. She treats me horribly because once I accidentally spilt y milkshake on her designer flip flops.

And from that day on she's gone out of her way to ruin my sad little life. I hate her! She struts around school like she owns the place, oh wait her dad does and she can tell him to expel anyone who she dislikes, its best if you stay on her good side, but that's hard in my case.

I don't know why I'm writing this stuff down, it's not really going to help me, but it's nice to get it off my shoulders. Wow my diary is my best friend, that's just sad. Anyway back on the subject of school, my music teacher is going to give us an assignment that's going to be 80% of our grade, and mine needs to be good if I want to show my dad that I can have a successful music career. He says that the odds of me getting into the music career are a billion to one, but I'll show him.

May 25th

Dear Diary...

Today was the worst, I had music first period with Mrs Henwood, and she says that for our assignment she was going to pair us up with someone who she thinks has similar music abilities. This is really, really bad; I never get along with anybody and usually they make me do all the work and take all the credit. I'm so sacred that they are going to ruin my assignment, which I found out is that we have to write a song, much to my liking! The bad thing is we have to perform it, and with my stage fright there is no way I won't muck it up. There is no way I'll get a good grade with my stage fright. Life sucks. Mrs Henwood says she's going to post a sheet with all the people that she has partnered together on the notice board after lunch period, I'm going check it after school! I hope it's someone I can work with.

(Time Skip)

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! I can't believe it! When I went to look at the sheet after school everyone was looking at me weirdly and I thought there was something on my shirt, so I went into the girls toilets and Cassidy was in there. She looked at me and said:

"Stop smirking will you? You'd better make sure nothing happens between you and my boyfriend, ok?"

I nodded even though I had absolutely no idea what was happening. But sadly even I knew that there was no chance that 'the Austin Moon' would even look in my direction. Anyway I checked myself in the mirror (just to make sure there was nothing on my shirt) and then walked up to the notice board. This is the bad bit, I scanned through a bunch of people's names and finally my eyes rested my name printed neatly near the bottom of the page. My eyes scanned over to the name next to it and I gasped! The name inked neatly in line with mine was:

Austin Moon

**So what do you think? Please read and review because your thoughts are very much appreciated! Thank you so much! **

**~SuperiorCookies**


	2. Chapter 2

**Earning Her Trust**

Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello, it' me again! Sorry I haven't updated, I don't really have a good excuse this time, I've just been really lazy, Sorry! I finally forced myself to write a chapter for you guys but these days I can't really get away from the tv and my ipad. I'll try make this a long (ish) chapter. I'll try update soon but I'm not promising anything because I'm really really really lazy. Anyway on with the story...**

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Austin and Ally :(

Dear Diary

May 23rd

It's about 23:47 right now and I'm panicking so much, tomorrow I've got music first period and I'm freaking out! I'm scared that Austin will make fun of me and I won't be able to focus when he's sitting two inches from me, I feel dizzy when I see him in class imagine me sitting next to him, it's going to be dreadful! Then there's Cassidy, she's not lying when she says that she will ruin my life, and I don't want her to do that! I can't sleep right now, what am I going to do?

May 24th

I'm currently writing this in the toilet, hiding from everyone who is staring at me at school and crying my eyes out. I got the early bus to school so I'd have plenty of time before first period which is music. But when I got to school I saw Austin, Dez and Dallas chatting. Naturally I hid behind the lockers to avoid teasing and of course to eavesdrop on their conversation. But I wish I had never even heard their conversation. Dez and Dallas were teasing Austin about me being his partner in music and Dez was betting Austin if he could make me fall in love with him but then he said that it wasn't worth the trouble because I was an ugly good two shoes bitch. And then Dallas said there really wasn't any point because I have a bad body and ugly hair. Then, this girl (I think she's called Kira) came up to Austin and he kissed her cheek. Then she said that she was listening to their conversation and she totally agrees with them, because I'm the most unpopular person in the whole grade and my clothes are weird and ugly. So then I ran away into the toilets where I'm bawling my eyes out now. Am I really that ugly? Are my clothes weird? Do I have a bad body? Does no one like me? And I can't believe I liked him, he's so mean! It's like I lifted up a veil of his good looks and I can see what it's really like with him. He's such a player he takes none of his relationships seriously and I think he's cheating on Cassidy with Kira and other people. Those poor girls are going to be so heart broken when they find out. I just can't believe he's like this, he seems so perfect. *sigh* Now I'm absolutely dreading music. My life stinks.

(Time Skip)

Music was hellish. I tried to write a song whilst Austin flirted with girls and once in a while he would snigger at my lyrics or tell me I'm playing the chords wrong. I would just roll my eyes and ignore him. If he's not helping me write the song then at least let me do it my way. He isn't making this easy for any of us. He only touched the piano once and that's because he put his phone there and needed to text some girls later, but the weird thing is every time I shuffled away he budged closer to me, he says I'm not worth his time so he's not going bother and all of a sudden out of the blue he wants to get close to me. What is going on? I don't mind doing all the work but the fact that he's obstructing me makes getting an easy 'A' ten times harder. I wish I knew what to do in these situations. *sigh*

Austin's POV

I had music first period with little Ally Dawson today and boy can say, she's definitely something. She's not like all the other girls that swarm round me like bees and do anything for my attention (not that I don't like the attention, I love it) but sometimes I just want some peace from all the girls and the popularity. I thought she'd be all over me, but she's not. Usually when I suggest something to a girl she does it (maybe to impress me, I don't know) but Ally, she was rolling her eyes and shrugging me off. No one does that with me, I'm Austin Moon. I hate to admit this though she writes pretty decent songs, better than I'll ever write. I can't write songs but I can sing them but because I can't write them my dreams of my singer career can wave me goodbye. I don't know why everyone teases her; in my eyes she hasn't done anything wrong, she just wants good grades. My dad wants that for me but I just can't achieve that and my parents don't support my music career choice so why should I bother with school when I can't do something I want? But now my life is about popularity and girls, sometimes I don't want it to be like that. It's hard to say this but I have no real friends, mine are all fake. But I like Ally strangely, I'm not quite sure what I like about her, but she's different then all the other girls and I like that. I wish she could see me when I'm at home. I'm a completely different person at home then at school. At school I have to be a jerk and if I'm not than I'll get bullied and teased and never be able to for fill my career, famous musicians don't start off as unpopular nerds. School life is hard, but maybe Ally will cheer me up, if only she could see me normally though...

Thanks for reading, I'm sure some musicians start off as unpopular nerds I'm not saying that its impossible for that to happen it's just what Austin thinks. Again thank you so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me. I'd like to thank:

kec010201

Auslly Fincel 123

LoveShipper

Isa-is-amazing

iCraveChocolate21

And first reviewer:

Letmethinkagain

**Reviews are very much appreciated so please review. Hopefully I'll have another chapter for you soon, I'll try my best. Thanks for your support guys!**

~SuperiorCookies


End file.
